Doped
by Bouncy cat
Summary: Sometimes people just need to loosen up a little, and sometimes they need a little chemical help to do so. KakaIru.


Kakashi wandered aimlessly through the streets of Konoha. The sun was just going down, bathing the peaceful village in a soft red glow. After years of struggling to survive in the aftermath of Orochimaru's attack, the hidden leaf village had reclaimed its powerful position and its citizens could finally enjoy a time of peace and quiet.

Kakashi had never been more bored in his life.

Now that the defense of the village wasn't top priority anymore, there were more ninja available to do mission work. This meant that there was much less work for Kakashi than he was used to. He was even contemplating taking on another gennin team. His first team had turned out alright in the end after all, Sakura was a highly skilled medic nin, Naruto was still working hard and making friends all over the place, and Sasuke… well, so what if Sasuke had a limp and followed Naruto around like a puppy? At least he looked a lot happier than he used to. Who'd have thought the boy would actually lighten up after killing his brother?

The problem with all this free time was that he had very little to fill it with. Kakashi's social life amounted to, well… nothing; especially since Gai had left on a long mission to the bird village. Gai, like Kakashi himself, had yet to find someone to share his life with, and still happily filled his days with useless but creative challenges. And since Gai still considered Kakashi his eternal rival he automatically filled up Kakashi's days too.

Kakashi hadn't realized how much of his free time he spent with Gai, until the man left.

For want of anything better to do he found himself walking randomly through the streets of Konoha, carrying a volume of Icha Icha that he'd read eleven times already.

When he turned a corner he suddenly became aware of a sound off in the distance. Music.

Out of pure boredom Kakashi decided to check out the source.

It didn't take him long to find the street where the noise was coming from. As soon as he turned the corner he knew the place, a diner/bar called 'KANPAI!'. He'd been there once with Asuma a long time ago. The music was coming from their garden out back.

Now to find out the reason for the excessive noise. With his nose buried in his Icha Icha he casually wandered closer to the entrance of the establishment where a few, obviously drunk, chuunin were standing around talking loudly. Their inane chatter didn't tell him anything about the reason for this bigger than usual party. One look at the entrance of the building told him all he needed to know though.

A huge banner was hanging above the door proclaiming in garish colors: 'Happy 32nd Iruka!'

_Ah. _Kakashi vaguely remembered Naruto attempting to invite him to a party. He'd dodged the subject until the hyper active young man gave up.

Kakashi didn't like parties. They required social skills. Not that Kakashi didn't have those; he just didn't like employing them. The useless chatter got on his nerves and inevitably people would get drunk enough to start badgering him about his mask.

He walked past the group of chuunin deciding to head on home, when suddenly someone sprinted out the door full speed and nearly bowled him over. Instead of apologizing the man turned around and came at him again.

"Kakashi-san!" Umino Iruka sounded ridiculously happy to see him.

"Iruka-san" Kakashi smiled at the obviously drunk man. "Happy b-"

"I'm so glad you came! Naruto said you weren't coming! But here you are! Come in! Come in! Your Icha Icha Paradise can come too! Everybody is welcome at my party!"

When Kakashi didn't budge Iruka grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him inside.

While Kakashi was amused by the normally shy teachers behavior, he wasn't about to let a drunken chuunin drag him around, so he didn't move a muscle.

It took Iruka a while before he noticed that they weren't actually moving and when he did he laughed like Kakashi was joking with him. Then the chuunin turned around and beamed up at him.

Looking into the teachers big dark eyes Kakashi realized two things. One, Iruka's eyes were very pretty, and two, Iruka was very, _very_ high. His pupils were so enlarged that the chocolate brown of his irises was hardly visible anymore.

Kakashi laughed quietly. "Iruka-san, what did you take?"

For a second it looked like Iruka was deep in thought, then the huge smile was back.

"I didn't take anything. It's my birthday, people give me things."

Kakashi decided to go along with the chuunins logic. "Alright then, what did they give you?"

"A party! And books! Sake! Senbons, shuriken, kunai, medi-kit, flowers, boxer shorts, a pen and umm-"

Kakashi interrupted the steady flow of useless information. "Did they give you something to smoke?" Iruka's disgusted expression answered that question. "Alright, something to eat then?"

"Pocky!" Kakashi was about to give up when Iruka continued. "And a little yellow pill."

"Pill?"

"Tsunade-sama gave it to me; she said I needed it." Iruka went on. "She said it's not polite to refuse a gift."

Iruka gave him another huge smile and then completely changed the subject. "What are you going to give me?"

Kakashi had no idea what to say to that, so he said nothing.

Iruka happily continued on. "You don't have anything do you? That's alright. I'll think of something for you to give me. Now come inside already!"

This time when Iruka started pulling on his arm Kakashi followed him in. How could he refuse when faced with so much enthusiasm? Besides, it was likely a once in a lifetime opportunity to see the polite and shy teacher in this state.

Inside Iruka pointed at the decorations that hung all around the establishment. "Pretty aren't they? Naruto did it all himself."

_Ah, what to say, what to say…_ "It's very…orange." He finally said.

Iruka nodded happily and dragged him along to the bar planting Kakashi next to Sasuke, ordering Sasuke to 'make him drink' and then disappearing into the mass of dancing and chatting ninja's.

Sasuke seemed relieved to have a non-drunk person to talk to and proceeded to explain to Kakashi how Iruka had ended up in the state he was in.

Naruto had thrown a surprise party for his former teacher but when he'd finally managed to get Iruka away from his work and to the party, the man had refused to drink because he needed to work on his lesson plans the next day. Tsunade, who never missed an opportunity to indulge in a little alcohol and by then was already far into her cups, decided that enough was enough and she'd given Iruka a little present. Told Iruka in no uncertain terms to eat the little pill and fifteen minutes later he was in the state Kakashi had found him in.

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully, he could imagine a drunken Tsunade getting annoyed by Iruka's overly responsible attitude. And seeing as how she was the most skilled medic in all of Konoha the pill couldn't possibly be anything other than completely safe.

They sat in silence for a while until Sasuke moved a bottle of Sake towards him.

"Have some. It's free."

Kakashi looked at the bottle and the little cup in front of him. It couldn't hurt to stay. He had nothing better to do and, if he was honest with himself, he wouldn't mind seeing a little more of Iruka.

He poured a cup for himself and refilled Sasuke's cup. They peacefully nursed their drinks, which reminded him… "Where's Naruto?"

"There's a garden out back, he's mingling."

Kakashi knew better than to ask why Sasuke wasn't with him, the boy liked parties just as much as Kakashi himself did.

After a few minutes Iruka was suddenly back and Kakashi would swear the man looked even happier than before. The chuunin grabbed a barstool and dragged it in between Kakashi and Sasuke. "Are you having fun?"

"Hnnn"

Iruka apparently took that to mean yes, he was having fun, and without preamble launched into a story about what some crazy kid had done in his class today.

Kakashi listened without interrupting. Iruka had a nice voice. A sexy voice. It made Kakashi wonder how the other man would sound in bed… Icha Icha like scenes started to play in his mind and he completely lost track of the story the chuunin was trying to tell. Luckily the teacher didn't need much encouragement to keep going.

That first conversation set the tone for much of the evening. Iruka would walk off for a while to mingle with his guests but in a short while he'd be back at Kakashi's side chatting away at him like they were best friends. Sasuke sat with them for a long time, silently listening to Iruka's drivel until an inebriated Naruto came by, kissed him breathless and dragged him into the garden to sit with his other friends.

After Sasuke left the touching started.

A hand on his shoulder, Iruka's knee pressed against his for a second… They were innocent touches, but they were driving Kakashi mad. He wondered what Iruka would do if Kakashi stopped pretending to listen to the chuunins useless but sexy babbling and instead pulled him into his lap to ravish him. Or he could bend the chuunin over the bar, pull down the man's pants and take him right there and then. Or he could wait till the man went to the toilet and ambush him in one of the stalls. Or...there were so many possibilities.

"Kakashi-sensei, the bar is closing. Can you walk Iruka-sensei home? I'd do it myself, but-" Naruto leered at Sasuke. "I have other things to do."

Kakashi blinked and looked at the clock. _3 am_. _How did it get so late?_

He nodded to Naruto and waited patiently as the boys, and after them a throng of other people, said their goodbyes to Iruka. Of course each one of them had to be hugged before Iruka would let them escape.

Kakashi wished he had a camera to capture the look on Ibiki's face when the much shorter Iruka wrapped his arms around the torture expert and lifted him off the ground for a moment.

When they finally walked outside into the cool night air, Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hand. His warm dry skin and strong fingers felt nice in the jounins own hand.

Now they were outside Iruka seemed to have lost his constant need to talk and seemed content to stare at the starry skies above him, his shoulder occasionally bumping into Kakashi's.

Anyone walking by would have taken them for a couple in love. Kakashi was starting to think that that assessment wouldn't be very far of the mark in his case. The presence of the chuunin was intoxicating.

He had no idea what was going on in Iruka's mind though. The teacher was being _very_ affectionate, but was that because he liked Kakashi or would he have acted the same with anyone else?

They reached Iruka's apartment far sooner than he would have liked.

As Iruka one-handedly turned the key in the lock and opened the door Kakashi waited for the teacher to turn around, hug him and send him off home.

Iruka had other ideas though. As soon as he had the door open he pulled Kakashi in and slammed the door closed behind them. "Finally" He moaned and proceeded to try and pull Kakashi's mask down.

He succeeded too. Mostly because the sudden press of Iruka body against his own temporarily shut down Kakashi's higher brain functions.

Kakashi's brain cells regrouped and he was about to create some distance between them when Iruka slid his hands through Kakashi's hair and pulled his head down pressing their lips together. Iruka licked at his lips and then slipped his tongue inside to play with Kakashi's own.

Shivers ran down Kakashi's spine and he helplessly gave a little thrust against Iruka's body. The chuunin was very skilled at this game. Shouldn't drugged up people be sloppy kissers?

Iruka was anything but sloppy. How much experience could a shy school teacher have at this sort of thing? Apparently more than socially challenged jounin did.

Iruka pulled back a little and started to kiss down Kakashi's throat.

Kakashi tried to think logically, or at least as logically as he could with an incredibly hot chuunin licking and biting his neck.

There were two options. Have the chuunin now, with the risk of said chuunin wanting to kill him in the morning and thus leaving no room for a repeat performance. Or, do the right thing and leave, hoping that Iruka would recognize the sacrifice, like him all the better for it and put out tomorrow or sometime soon.

Both had risks attached to them. If, in the morning, it turned out that Iruka hadn't really wanted it, the man could get very upset. On the other hand, if Iruka didn't really like him like that, tonight might be Kakashi's only chance of ever getting it on with the man. Still, it felt wrong to fuck the sweet chuunin without knowing for sure if that was really what the man wanted. And even if it _was_ what Iruka wanted the man might still feel like he was taken advantage of because Kakashi had never showed any interest before. _What should he do?_

Kakashi's good side and his evil side battled fiercely. Apparently they matched each other in strength and beat each other into a coma because Kakashi still didn't know what to do.

Iruka solved the problem. "I want to fuck you." He whispered into Kakashi's ear, sending more shivers down his spine.

That… hadn't even occurred to Kakashi. He'd just automatically assumed…

But he could do that. If they did that Iruka could hardly say he'd been taken advantage of, in fact, he'd be the one that was ummm taking advantage, so to speak. He could hardly get angry at Kakashi for letting Iruka do him, especially if Kakashi played up the drunkenness and the hangover in the morning.

Iruka in the meantime had noted that Kakashi wasn't disagreeing with the idea and enthusiastically dragged him to his bedroom. Kakashi blinked when he saw the large double bed covered with expensive looking black silk sheets. This was the opposite from what he'd expected to find in the teachers house. With a little embarrassment he thought about his own single bed with the washed out gray cotton sheets.

He was quickly distracted from his thoughts when Iruka pushed him onto the bed and started kissing him again. Kakashi eagerly responded and let his hands roam through the chuunins hair, down his back and down to grip his firm behind. Iruka pushed up Kakashi's shirt and bend down to suck and nip at his nipples, causing the small nubs to tighten.

Kakashi decided he wanted to touch a little more skin too so he sat up, dropping the chuunin into his lap, and started to pull his shirt of. Iruka giggled and started on the buttons of Kakashi's pants. It quickly deteriorated into a race to see who could get the other naked first. Iruka won; but only because he cheated. How was Kakashi supposed to concentrate on buttons when Iruka put his mouth _there_?

The teacher sucked the jounins cock deep into his hot, wet mouth, using his hand to massage the part his mouth wouldn't reach. Kakashi was in ecstasy. Iruka seemed to know exactly what would feel best to him.

Far sooner than Kakashi would have liked Iruka pulled back. "Turn around."

_Oh yeah, forgot about that part. _With a moan of disappointment he rolled over and allowed the teacher to stuff a pillow beneath his hips. He expected the chuunin to get right to it, so to speak, but Iruka didn't seem to be in a rush. He nuzzled his hair and slowly started kissing down Kakashi's spine not stopping when he reached the curve of Kakashi's buttocks. Kakashi jerked violently when Iruka's tongue flicked over the entrance to his body.

Should he tell the chuunin that he hadn't actually done this before?

"You've never done this before, have you?" Iruka licked at him again. "Don't worry; I'll make you feel good."

Kakashi blinked. _Freaky_

All rational thought fled Kakashi's mind when Iruka spread his cheeks and started licking inside of him. Overwhelmed by the wonderful sensations Iruka's tongue was creating in his body Kakashi could do nothing but moan and rub his hardness against the pillow beneath him.

A sudden coldness shook him from his daze. When had the chuunin gotten lube?

He gasped for breath as Iruka slid two fingers inside him, immediately aiming for that spot that drove Kakashi nuts. Soon there were three fingers and Kakashi was mindlessly pressing himself back onto them.

All too soon Iruka pulled his fingers out again. "Are you ready?"

_Ready as I'll ever be_. Kakashi nodded.

It hurt.

It hurt more than he'd expected actually. Even after the thorough preparation it felt like Iruka was trying to push in something that was just too big.

Iruka gently rubbed his back. "Relax Kashi. Almost there."

Finally he felt Iruka's hips pressed against his own and the chuunin paused to give him some time to adjust. After a minute, Kakashi pushed back a little. Iruka took the hint and gently started thrusting. Soon it felt just as incredible as the fingers had and he was once again lost in mind numbing pleasure. His breath came increasingly faster and finally the pressure against his prostate and the sweet friction against his cock became too much and he climaxed, groaning loudly. Iruka followed seconds later and collapsed on top of him.

When the pressure got uncomfortable Kakashi squirmed and Iruka rolled off of him. He lay silently while Iruka grabbed his shirt from the floor and cleaned the both of them up. The teacher threw the now soiled shirt back on the floor and pulled Kakashi away from the wet spot to the other side of the bed and pulled the blanket over the both of them, cuddling against the jounins side.

Kakashi had the faint feeling that he should say something, but his brain was mush and he wouldn't know what to say anyway. Before he could think of something, the chuunins even breath told him the man had fallen asleep.

Well, this was it then. Tomorrow Iruka would come to his senses and politely kick him out.

At least he would always have the memory of this night, he wondered if it would be enough though. Slowly he fell asleep, images of his pretty chuunin following him into his dreams.

He woke up to the feeling of fingers moving inside him.

"Are you sore?"

_Yes. Not that he'd let Iruka know that. _"From what?"

Iruka chose that moment to remove his fingers and press inside him. "This."

Kakashi gasped as Iruka stretched him more than was comfortable.

"So-" Kakashi gasped again when the chuunin brushed his sweet spot. "No regrets then?"

"Why…should...I…regret…anything?" Iruka punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips.

"Coz-" Gasp. "You were-" Moan. "Doped up?"

Iruka ignored Kakashi's last comment in favor of sucking on his neck and creating a spectacular love bite. He reached around Kakashi's hips and wrapped his hand firmly around Kakashi's erection, stroking in time with his thrusts, faster and faster. A few minutes later Kakashi reached his climax with a soft grunt. Iruka thrust a few more times and followed him over the edge.

Afterwards they lay in comfortable silence until Iruka spoke. "So you thought I'd regret everything in the morning?" He sounded amused.

"…"

Iruka snickered. "Tsunade-sama gave me a pill to counter the effects of the first one just before we left the bar.

Kakashi was unconvinced "Your pupils were still dilated."

Iruka smiled at him. "Yeah that tends to happen when you're looking at someone you really like."

End


End file.
